ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Analicia Morales
Analicia Marie Morales (born June 27th, 1986), better known simply as Analicia, is a semi-retired American professional wrestler of Puerto Rican descent currently signed to World Wrestling Championship Federation (WWCF), the company she is most recognized working for, as an on-air "Assistant to WWCF Affairs" and part time wrestler. She is also well known for her short time in What The Federation (WTF) where she was the first WTF Universal Champion. Morales is a former WWCF World Heavyweight Champion, having won the title on the July 23rd edition of WWCF Pulse from her former long time boyfriend Joshua Lokamp. Analicia is also the first ever and only woman to win the WWCF World Heavyweight Title. Wrestling Career Early Career/Independent Circuit After graduating high school, Analicia began to set herself up for college where she was studying to become a health adviser but that all changed when her former friend Destinee took her out to see a local wrestling event. Witnessing the sacrifice and physical skill involved with the sport she completely dropped all her plans and began strength training with the hopes to become a professional wrestler. Analicia's decision to drop out of college infuriated her parents, especially her father who went as far as to throw Analicia out of the house until she decided to go back to school. Analicia, however, chose to stick with her decision and sought shelter with her older sister Lucia, who had by then gotten an apartment of her own back in New York. After moving in, Analicia began to perform "odd-jobs" in order to not only pay her portion of the rent but to also pay for her wrestling training and one year later, at the age of 20, Analicia began working for small independent promotions, most notably a Chicago based one owned by Aaron Beck called the Underground Wrestling Federation. Analicia was built up in the beginning as the ultimate babyface and her career started off strong, with her skill set getting better and better each match all while maintaining an undefeated streak which lasted close to three months. However her career took a strange turn when she was signed to an exclusive contract with the UWF. Analicia began to notice the federation crumbling which didn't please her or her sister at all who was struggling to keep the apartment. After a few shaky months,the emotional effects began to show, her boss Aaron was giving her void checks and manipulating her to the point where her dreams of being a professional wrestler were turning into a living nightmare. However knowing deep down that she needed the money, she swallowed her pride and continued with the company, still feeling as though she was in a rut but not nearly as bad as before. As a result of these personal issues, Analicia adopted a new more brutal style of wrestling that still incorporated some of the high flying moves she used before but mainly focused on damaging her opponents as much as possible and along with her new style, Ana found herself a new ally and partner in mega-heel Destiney Van Sangue. The two together demolished the competition, quickly becoming top contenders for the Tag Team Championships and were the key parties involved in the destruction of fellow UWF diva Kimberly, their attack causing the young woman to have her neck broken and have major surgery, ending her career as a professional wrestler. Although Analicia did not feel any remorse in regard to the incident, she did find herself feeling uncomfortable with the way she was being presented as well as the wild lifestyle of her partner Destiney. The two began having fights backstage and were separated as a duo, their rivalry culminating in a match where Analicia defeated Destiney. Morales would stay in the UWF only for a few more weeks, having her final match in a Chicago show before being approached backstage by WWCF Hall of Famer, Joshua Lokamp. World Wrestling Championship Federation Analicia officially made her debut on an episode of WWCF Pulse, clotheslining top female face Julia Easter and proceeding to hop the guardrail and attack her during a six person tag team match. After her attack on Easter was done Analicia celebrated with Point Blank Inc., revealing herself as one of its newest members, the newest diva to join WWCF and Joshua Lokamp's girlfriend. Analicia made her official in ring debut the following week going one on one with the woman she attacked, Julia Easter and defeating her, using her Bruja-Lock submission for the victory. Over the next few weeks, Analicia would establish herself as a top performer, gaining several victories over divas in the WWCF and also battling the men alongside her boyfriend Josh, even tangling with then World Champion Chris Simmons in an intergender tag team match. One of the most controversial moments that occurred during Ana's time in Point Blank Inc. was when she faced off against former WWCF diva Becca Sunshine in a one on one match, the match would end in a disqualification but the brutality had just begun. Becca and her lover, then top face Kris Kristian were attacked by Point Blank Inc. and after both were busted open with steel chairs, Kris Kristian and the rest of the wrestling world were forced to witness Analicia drive Becca Sunshine through a table with a top rope powerbomb, sending Becca to the hospital and bringing an end to her career as a wrestler due to many medical complications that followed. This, along with Analicia's unapologetic attitude showed just how vicious Analicia can be and easily branded her as the top female heel in the WWCF. Women's Champion On August 24th, 2008 Analicia took part in an open invitation match for the WWCF Women's Champion, taking on the former Women's Champion Callisto. The two women battled back and forth with Analicia coming out with the victory, once again using her Bruja-Lock submission to make Callisto tap out. One of her first challenges as champion came in the form of rival Julia Easter who called Analicia out, claiming that she needed to be a real champion to lay claim to the title. The two had a series of matches and finally clashed for the Women's Title in a triple threat Championship Scramble match that also included WWCF diva Sabrina Bryce. Easter and Morales would exchange pinfalls until finally Analicia got the last fall on Sabrina, retaining her Women's Title and ending her rivalry with Julia Easter as the two would become friends after the event. Analicia's title reign would last another month until she lost the title to Sabrina Bryce in a controversial fashion after fellow WWCF diva Madison McKenzie involved herself in the match, brutally attacking Analicia with a lead pipe, damaging her knee and setting it up for Sabrina to take advantage and steal the title. Face Turn Following the Total Chaos pay-per-view and the heinous assault by her then former boyfriend Josh Lokamp, Analicia's status changed from one of the most hated women in the WWCF to one of the fan favorites. Analicia would go on to form a short lived tandem with former rival Julia Easter and constantly did battle with heel divas Sabrina Bryce and Madison McKenzie. Their rivalry went to a whole new level though when Analicia was screwed out of the Women's Title and following that loss, she gained multiple victories over then champion Bryce and McKenzie as well, but stated that she didn't wish to persue the Women's Championship anymore because it had "lost its prestige", so instead Morales gained her final measure of revenge against the two in a survivor series style tag team match where she defeated both of her opponents in a very dominating fashion. However the night wasn't over for Analicia because as soon as she was done celebrating her match and ready to leave the ringside area she was assaulted by a masked man and kidnapped. Nobody would hear from or about Ana's status for a whole entire week until the masked man revealed himself to be WWCF Hall of Famer and current Underground Champion Acid Burn. But luckily for Ana, a new rookie superstar would come to her rescue and begin to feud with Acid on her behalf. The romance between the two was short lived though after her relationship interfered with her own goals to gain more gold and also came as a result of Analicia feeling that she couldn't trust anybody anymore. The reason behind her thought process being because Kris Kristian, who by this time had forgiven Analicia and became her friend revealed his true self after capturing the World Title and allying himself with Acid Burn. This infuriated Ana but she didn't allow this to consume her and began her quest for the WWCF X Division Championship, being involved in a triple threat match for the title and most recently facing the current champion Richy, gaining the DQ win, but not the title, due to interference from Destiney Van Sangue, Ana's old partner and now current WWCF diva. Currently Analicia is aligned with many superstars but isn't a part of any faction. After coming back from a short one week break following New Year's Evil, Ana faced off with and defeated former rival Madison McKenzie and following the match had what she described as an "odd" confrontation with another former rival in Sabrina Bryce. The following week, Morales made her first attempt at becoming one half of the Tag Team Champions, reluctantly teaming with Cole Connors in a tag team turmoil match at New Revolution. This effort fell short though when Connors was pinned, following the match Analicia couldn't be reached for a comment due to her rushing over to the hospital to check on her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp. Following the pay-per-view Analicia has found herself on quite a singles' roll, not only defeating a former World Champion and current number one contender in Kris Kristian but even scored a non-title victory over the WWCF Champion Andrew Carter. Analicia went to a no contest with Brent at the WWCF pay-per-view Adrenaline after Shane McMahon came out and stopped the match deeming it unnecessary due to it being signed by the power hungry Jase Chaos. Second Heel Run/High Society/Tag Team Champion Throughout the weeks leading up to Adrenaline both Analicia and her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp had been committing some questionable acts that had the WWCF fans confused. At the February 15th pay-per-view all the questions were answered as the couple revealed that not only was the Lokamp/Campbell rivalry a hoax to gain attention but that all three had joined forces with Andrew Carter to form the stable "High Society." These revelations along with the realization that they had been had caused the fans to once again turn against Morales and give her, her second run as a heel in the WWCF. The following night on Oblivion High Society made their mark again in the WWCF with Analicia and Josh defeating Acid Burn and Kris Kristian in what might as well have been a handicap match, due to Kris abandoning Order and Chaos, leaving Acid to be defeated after Analicia scored the winning pin for her team. This marks Analicia's first Tag Team Title and the power couple of the WWCF then found themselves facing off against Brent Daley and Go-D in a tag team match on the next edition of Oblivion. The tag team match ended in a no-contest and shortly afterward contract negotiations between Analicia, Joshua and the WWCF fell through with the couple leaving the company soon after the fight. What The Federation After having a fallout with the WWCF as well as owner Shane McMahon, Analicia Morales took a two week break from professional wrestling and moved in with Joshua Lokamp down in Florida. The two lived happily together during Analicia's downtime but soon after the diva found herself back in the squared circle, now wrestling for the WTF after signing a lucrative short term deal with co-owner Stacia Rose. Morales debuted in the first WTF show, teaming with an unlikely partner and future ally in Acid to take on and defeat the team of Jason Silver and Jaime Conwell in the main event. After the event the two began to regularly team up with one another claiming more victories while Analicia also established herself as a single's competitor garnering up an undefeated streak that to this day still stands. Her run in WTF was gaining more steam and success which brought a smile to the devious diva's face although Analicia stated in a May 2009 interview that this wasn't really the best time for her outside the wrestling ring since her boyfriend Joshua didn't exactly agree with her being a part of that company especially after seeing her align with less than credible people. Regardless of the personal toll it took, after a few weeks of successful victories which pitted her against former rival, former WTF superstar and now once again current WWCF star Brent Daley as well as the team of the recently fired Jason Silver and fellow former WTF employee Demon, Analicia got her first taste of WTF gold in the form of the company's Universal Title. Morales became the first champion after defeating Seth Genesis, a wrestler who she ironically was getting close to friendship wise just days before the match at Race To Fame with a schoolgirl pin after the two wrestlers were voted into the title match by the WTF fans. Shortly after the pay-per-view event however, Analicia's short-term contract with the WTF expired and negotiations began days later with the company offering her less money than her previous deal despite her holding a title in the company. This immediately caused Morales to shred up the contract and walk out of the company, severing all ties with the wrestlers there, and go on back home to Joshua who spent some more downtime with her, the two fixing their issues and getting closer as a couple again. Evangela Toward the end of her run with WTF, Analicia made the decision to undergo a complete transformation, changing her in-ring persona. She even went as far as to change her wrestling name to Evangela and alongside her pupil, a young 22 year old woman named Arianna Tae, she began to perform as a huge face, looking to rid the wrestling world of negative people. The duo first began their "Saviors' Tour" in the Wrestling Federation Association (WFA) and had an immediate impact, winning the company's Tag Team Championship within their first month there. The "Saviors' Tour," as Morales and Tae called it basically had the duo face off with fellow superstars and then try to enlighten them with wisdom and goodness. Morales was quoted as saying that being Evangela "feels safer and a whole lot more refreshing" then being the Analicia that most people knew her as. Shortly after winning the Tag Team Titles in the WFA however, both Analicia and Arianna had issues with their contracts and in turn caused them to leave, Analicia then heading to Sunrise Pro Wrestling with Arianna as her manager. Morales was set to make her debut the following week but then for reasons unknown the federation closed its doors before Morales had the chance to debut. A short while later Analicia Morales was asked to rejoin the WWCF, alongside her longtime boyfriend Joshua Lokamp and after accepting the offer, Analicia stopped wrestling under the name Evangela. Morales is still recognized by that name though and has also decided to call one of her trademark moves "Evangelista" as a way of still showing that part of her still exists. Analicia has also helped her pupil Arianna get into the WWCF where the two have gotten closer and plan on tagging again on and off when the situation calls for it. Return to World Wrestling Championship Federation After taking another two week break from the mainstream world of professional wrestling both Analicia and her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp found themselves given an amazing offer to re-join the WWCF which the two quickly accepted, with Morales stating in a recent interview that she was "feeling the urge to get back in the ring and I knew that with my passion returning and Josh's coming back as well that it was the right time to...go home." After their contracts went through the two made their return to WWCF television on the May 21st edition of WWCF Khaos during the show's final segment standing alongside ally Andrew Carter like they did previous to their original exit from the company. Analicia and Lokamp both made a successful return to the WWCF, teaming together to defeat The Frontline in tag team action. After this match however, both decided to focus on their singles careers while still maintaining their love relationship and also severed ties with Andrew Carter. Ana has most recently entered a mini-feud with fellow female competitor Sheena Montgomery, defeating her in their first encounter but was then attacked shortly after the match backstage. Morales then competed in an over-the-top rope battle royal with the winner facing World Champion Randy Orton at Freedom, WWCF's biggest pay-per-view. Analicia made it far into the match, even eliminating Sheena Montgomery but after making it down to the final three, she was accidentally taken out of the contest by her boyfriend Joshua Lokamp who was blinded after a thumb to the eye at the time. As a result of not winning, Analicia faced off with and defeating Sheena Montgomery for the second time. After winning the contest it was then announced that Analicia would be receiving her long awaited championship title shot. Morales was also seen during the last segment of WWCF Freedom, clapping for her boyfriend Joshua after watching him win the WWCF Championship in the triple threat match against Orton and Kristian. WWCF World Heavyweight Champion On the July 16th, and final edition, of WWCF Thursday Night Khaos, Analicia dropped a bombshell announcement that, as a result of her victory over Sheena Montgomery at Freedom that she was the new number one contender for the WWCF Championship. She also informed her boyfriend, WWCF Champion Joshua Lokamp that had invoked her title shot and would be facing off against him at the special 3-hour edition of WWCF Pulse that was set to air on July 23rd, three days after her one year anniversary with the company. At the rebirth event, Morales defeated Lokamp in a hard-fought back and forth contest which featured not only intense action but also clearly showed the frustrations that Lokamp and Analicia have been having as of late ever since Analicia declared herself as a title contender. By virtue of this victory Analicia became the first ever woman to not only be featured in a WWCF World Heavyweight Title contest but the first female to win the prestigious championship. Analicia's championship victory also marks the first time in her career that she defeated her long time boyfriend but while the victory was huge, what was even more shocking was the fact that after the contest Analicia found herself celebrating alone. After the match Morales looked to embrace her boyfriend only to be ignored by Lokamp who exited the ring and left the new champion to show off her glory all on her own. While Morales could not be reached for a comment after her title win, it was noted that she was absolutely ecstatic and being quite pleasant and friendly backstage. It was also noted that after the match, Lokamp and Analicia did not speak to one another. Shortly after the Pulse broadcast ended it was announced on the official WWCF website that Joshua Lokamp invoked his rematch clause and will be facing off with the newly crowned champion on the July 30th edition of Pulse. This match will mark Analicia's first title defense and following the blockbuster announcement, another attempt was made to try and reach out to the history making champion only to get the short reply of "I'll talk about this some other time, let me just celebrate my victory like a champion should." Analicia would then quickly retreat back to her celebration party which was attended by friends, fans, Morales' cousin and her pupil Arianna Valence who seemed just as ecstatic about Analicia's victory then the new champion was. The following week on Pulse after being interrupted during her championship speech by WWCF Co-Owner Jason Sanders, it was announced that at the next pay-per-view event WWCF SummerBash that Analicia will be defending her WWCF World Title in a tag team match that will feature her teaming with Joshua Lokamp to face off against Brent Daley and Kris Kristian with the person who gains the pinfall becoming or in Analicia's case retaining the WWCF World Heavyweight Championship. Following that announcement in the main event of the July 30th edition of Pulse, Morales successfully defended her championship against Joshua Lokamp, ending the match with her signature Lucia-Driver after Lokamp had an outburst against the acting referee in the match. Following her win, attempts were made to reach the champion for some comments but those were all unsuccessful but the following week the champion did come out in saying that her ride as champion so far has been a whirlwind experience. Analicia and Josh Lokamp did successfully team up after she defeated him the second time and defeated Kris Kristian and Sean Mason after Lokamp forced Mason to submit. Then at the Summer Bash pay-per-view Analicia once again teamed with Josh but due to an incident earlier in the night where Brent Daley got attacked, the duo only faced off against Kris Kristian. After a back and forth contest which featured many arguments from both Josh and Analicia, Morales went on to retain her championship after hitting Lokamp with a steel chair and pinning Kris Kristian. The victory in turn lengthened her already historic title reign and it was noted at the end of the August 16th pay-per-view that Analicia's reign is now officially longer than Kris Kristian's first reign and Josh Lokamp's second reign combined. Two weeks after that match Analicia returned to action, teaming up with former United States Champion Lynn Storm to defeat the up-and-coming team of AJ Styles and Evan Bourne. After the match however, both Morales and her partner for the night were attacked by the team of Sudden Impact. The following week Analicia was scheduled to face off with Sudden Impact alongside David Arnold but after David got arrested in the beginning of the Pulse broadcast, Analicia had to go into the match on her own. Luckily for Morales though she didn't suffer too much damage thanks to some shocking help from her former boyfriend, the returning Joshua Lokamp. Following the tag team match Analicia was ordered to stay out of the ring for a few weeks and returned at the WWCF Tribute To The Troops Special where she, alongside David Arnold and Kyle Davis defeated Joshua Lokamp, Chris Simmons and Randy Orton. The next week Analicia was victorious yet again in tag team action, this time just teaming with David to defeat Lokamp and Simmons. Unfortunately for the World Champion after the match ended she received a brutal beating at the hands of Joshua, which left her bloody in the ring for the first time in her wrestling career and on the shelf yet again. Two weeks later Analicia returned to live television on Pulse and following that appearance defended the WWCF World Title against David Arnold at Slamoween. Semi-Retirement As the fall season began, Analicia found herself in what she described as a "very private crossroads" in her career. The pressures of being a World Champion started taking it's toll on her and following some controversial occurrences in the WWCF, Analicia decided to walk away from the business as much as she can, dropping the title to Dave Messiah at the Revenge pay-per-view event. However due to a binding contract, Analicia was not released but instead placed in a non-wrestling role at her request. After taking a few months off in 2010 from her WWCF office duties, Morales returned guest refereeing a match a submission match between Starr Jackson and Candy Banks. It is being speculated that Analicia is considering stepping into the ring once again, having been spotted training in the ring once again and looking like her old self but Morales has not commented on the rumor. Personal life Analicia Morales is of Puerto Rican descent that was born in New York City but was moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania at the age of two. She was raised in a traditional environment where the Catholic religion was heavily enforced, along with gender roles and the importance of an education. Ana currently stands against all of that, her official standpoint being that "Everyone has a road to go down and it's all about choosing the right path for you." She is the second of four children born, but currently does not keep in contact with any of her family members aside from older sister Lucia due to a recent fallout. Analicia is bilingual and speaks both English and Spanish fluently and now serves as an international correspondent for the WWCF when they go out to travel to Spanish-speaking locations. She is currently interested in learning French and Italian as stated in a 2008 interview and updated her status on learning the languages by stating in a May 2009 interview that she's began the learning process and hopes to be fluent in both by the end of 2010. Morales is currently back in a relationship with Joshua Lokamp, the two having previously been together on and off from June of 2008 to August of 2009. The two dated for a few months during the Summer of 2008, and were involved with each other in front of the cameras as well when Lokamp brought Morales into the WWCF in July with Analicia even being a part of Lokamp's stable Point Blank Inc. The duo split up though after Josh attacked Ana following his match with Chris Simmons after Analicia came out to console him, laying the diva out with his finishing maneuver the Stryke Out after grabbing her by the throat and yelling at her. The two made up after Josh returned to the WWCF and had several talks with Morales, eventually getting back together following the New Year's Evil pay-per-view. It has also been discovered that during their down time the couple moved in with one another. The two made their return to WWCF television together continuing their on-screen romance, however due to Analicia becoming the WWCF Champion, the relationship between her and Josh, who she defeated for the title, became strained with the duo barely talking to one another and not staying together at the same residence. After officially breaking up in August after the Summerbash pay-per-view it is being reported that the two reconciled and are back together behind the scenes. Analicia and Joshua also have a son together, Ryan who was born April 7th, 2010. Analicia Morales currently lives in Florida with Joshua and their child, Ana having moved into his house earlier this year during her pregnancy, unbeknownst to the public. Morales has stated on many occasions that she doesn't have many friends in the wrestling business but is known to be best friends with former WWCF diva Arianna Tae who Morales personally started to train about a year ago and even served as a mentor and a tag team partner to before. Analicia is also close friends with fellow WWCF superstars Chase Campbell, who is the cousin of Lokamp and Kris Kristian who has been her on and off friend since she started with the company. Morales is also known to be friends with former WWCF superstar Julia Easter despite the fact that the two are known by fans as long-time rivals. Other friends of Morales' include former WWCF diva Callisto Everhart and former female wrestler Kora-Ann Lee. Wrestling Moves *'Finishing moves' **''"Lucia-Driver"'' (Kudome Valentine) **''"Violet Flip"'' (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb Pin) **''"Roll Of A Rose"'' (450 Splash Pin) **''"Bruja-Lock"'' (Muta Lock) *'Signature moves' **"Dreamsastrous Descent" (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog Into A Split–Legged Pin) **"Ban-Ana Split" (Split Legged Hangman's Neckbreaker) **"Spira Bar" (Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Into A Fujiwara Armbar) **"Rose Drop" (Backbreaker Followed By A Gutbuster) **"Evangelista" (Neckscissors Choke Into A Headscissors Takedown) **"Tangled Flower" (Modified Single Leg Bow And Arrow Lock) **"Bittersweet Swirl" (Kip–Up Frankensteiner) **"Coravine" (Full Nelson Hold Applied With The Legs) **"In Your Place" (Indian Deathlock Setup Into Hair Pull Curb Stomp) **"Crimson Kiss Goodnight" (Super Kick) *'Nicknames' **''"The Angelical Vixen"'' (WWCF) **"The Premier Diva" (WWCF) **"The Only True Diva" (WTF) **"The Reawakened One" (SPW/WFA) **"Beyond A Diva" (WWCF) **"The Enraptured Rose" (WWCF) *'Wrestlers Managed' **Joshua Lokamp **David Arnold *'Managers' **Destiney Van Sangue **Destinee Lynn **Arianna Tae **David Arnold *'Wrestlers Trained' **Arianna Tae **Jasmine Reyes *'Entrance themes' *Underground Wrestling Federation **"Toxic" by Britney Spears **"Gone" by Kelly Clarkson *World Wrestling Championship Federation **"Break The Ice" by Britney Spears **"The Naughty Song" by Cory Lee **"The Naughty Song (Clean)" by Cory Lee **"Roll It" by J-Status feat. Rihanna & Shontelle **"Circus" by Britney Spears **"Diva" by Beyoncé **"Unstoppable" by Kat DeLuna feat. Lil Wayne **"Virtual Diva" by Don Omar **"Keeps Getting Better" by Christina Aguilera **"The One" by Mary J. Blige **"Gimme More (Rock Remix)" by Britney Spears **''"3" by Britney Spears'' *What The Federation **"Imma Put It On Her" by Day 26 **"Bad Girl" by Danity Kane *Wrestling Federation Association **"I Miss Those Days (Ghost)" by Mixi (As Evangela) *Sunrise Pro Wrestling **"I.V." by X Japan (As Evangela) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) **WWCF Tag Team Champion (1 Time With Joshua Lokamp) **WWCF Women's Champion (1 Time) **2008 WWCF Diva Of The Year **2008 Couple Of The Year (Shared With Joshua Lokamp) **2009 Couple Of The Year (Shared With Joshua Lokamp) **2009 Feud Of The Year (Shared With Joshua Lokamp) **2009 Diva Of The Year **2009 Superstar Of The Year *'What The Federation' **WTF Universal Champion (First) *'Wrestling Federation Association' **WFA Tag Team Champion (1 Time With Arianna) Category:Female Wrestlers